Fermenty/II/XVIII
Staś, po odejściu pociągu, wrócił do pokoju, dawniej zajmowanego przez Orłowskiego, bo zastępczo pełnił obowiązki zawiadowcy, i pisał list do mamy: "Najdroższa mamusiu! Dawno nie pisałem, bo jestem tak zawalony robotą i tak zmęczony, że radziłem się już doktora i ten zalecił mi dłuższy odpoczynek. Podałem się też o urlop dwudziestoośmiodniowy. Mamusia poprosi wuja, żeby mnie poparł, gdzie potrzeba, dobrze? Będę mógł cały ten czas przepędzić z mamusią, prawda? Muszę też przy sposobności kupić w Warszawie wiele rzeczy do mieszkania, bo przecież teraz, zostawszy pomocnikiem zawiadowcy, powinienem żyć na odpowiedniej stopie. Mamusiu! mam jeszcze plan taki, że teraz będzie pora i czas, aby mnie mamusia zapoznała z panną Cesią, co to mamusia pisała niedawno. Przecież jestem już na takim stanowisku, że mi o żonie myśleć wypada, co? Kołnierzyki odsyłam, bo o pół numeru są mniejsze, niż zwykle noszę. Wie mamusia? Orłowska, córka dawnego zawiadowcy, tego co zwariował, wyszła za mąż, pomimo skandali, za tego chama Grzesikiewicza, dzisiaj odjechali w podróż poślubną do Włoch! słyszy mamusia: do Włoch! Tacy jeżdżą do Włoch, a my musimy służyć za jakieś marne paręset rubli! Nie ukłoniłem się jej nawet, bo przecież, żeby tylko było połowę prawdy w tym, co o niej mówią, to już by należało wyprzeć się, że się ją znało kiedykolwiek! Dobrana para: karczmarski syn i cyrkówka! "Może mamusia pójdzie do Zaleskich i odbierze od niego maszynkę do papierosów, parę mankietów, dwie spinki czarne do gorsu i rubla. Pożyczyłem mu to już dawno, pisałem już, żeby mi pozwracał trzy razy, ale mi nie odpisał. Koszyczek odsyłam, placek z powidłami był pyszny, tego z serem nie jadłem, bo bałem się przy obecnym rozdenerwowaniu, żeby mi nie zaszkodził, dałem go państwu Kubiczom. Całuję mamusię" itd. Wysłał list z koszyczkiem i po skończeniu służby przebrał się i poszedł do Osieckiej. Zaraz na wekslach spotkał się ze Świerkoskim, który wymyślał dróżnikowi: – Psiakrew! złodzieje! psy! chamy!... wypędzę, wygonię! oddam do kryminału! – krzyczał, tupał nogami i bił czapką o ziemię z taką wściekłością, że aż Amis szczękał zębami i skomlał cicho. – Wielmożny nizinierze, juści, że winien jeżdem, ale się dopraszam łaski, powiem jak było i dopiero niech mie sądzą! – tłumaczył się pokornie dróżnik. – Roch, ten ze stacji, przychodzi i powiada, co nasza dawna panienka dzisia będzie jechać do Italii, a że moja kobieta chciała jej grzecznie podziękować, bo jak się wyprowadzali, kazała jej panienka dać różne statki, to moja mówi: – Rafał, polecę na pociąg, ucałuje panience rączki, a może i da co jeszcze dla dzieciaków, bo tera taka wielka dziedziczka, i zaraz przylecę. – Mówię: idź, zastąpię cię na służbie na te parę minut, bo myślałem, że choćby i pan nizinier się dowiedział, to gniewać się .nie będą. – Nie wolno krokiem ruszyć się ze służby bez mojego pozwolenia, nie wolno, bo złożę raport, zawieszę cię w służbie, wyślę na roboty, wygonię na cztery wiatry! nie wolno! – krzyczał pieniąc się z wściekłości i przyskakując z pięściami do dróżnika, który wyciągnięty, sztywny, z ręką przy czapce, stał głęboko zmartwiony. – Panie Świerkoski, chodź pan! – rzekł Staś, wziął go pod rękę i odprowadził. – Po co się pan irytujesz? szkoda zdrowia, taka bagatela zresztą... – Trucizna moja! A, podłe chamy, w czułości psy się bawią... przejeżdża jakaś ostatnia... a ta leci całować ją po rękach, żegnać... ażeby cię, psiakrew! – Cicho, panie! usłyszy kto, doniesie Grzesikiewiczowi i awantura gotowa. – Co mi taki cham, złodziej! oszukaniec! w kajdanach zgnije... – Gadajże pan sobie, bo ja słuchać nie chcę. – Staś go puścił, zeszedł z plantu w las i zniknął. Świerkoski gwizdnął na psa i zaczął go okładać batem. Staś z dala słyszał jeszcze wycie psa i krzyki Świerkoskiego, bieganie po lesie; wsadził watę w uszy i przyśpieszył kroku, nie lubił takich gwałtowności, denerwowały go i przyprawiały zwykle o pewne zaburzenia żołądkowe i bezsenność. Zobaczył z daleka Zosię, siedzącą na werandzie i zaczął machać czapką i krzyczeć. Wybiegła naprzeciwko niego i zakryci olbrzymim krzakiem bzów rozkwitłych, ucałowali się serdecznie. – Napisałem już do mamy o urlopie, mama niczego się nie domyśla i nawet pisałem, że na cały czas urlopu przyjadę do mamy odpocząć... – zaczął się śmiać. – Panie Stachu, ale tak oszukiwać mamę, to... – Panno Zosiu! przecież jestem mężczyzną! – wyprostował się dumnie – trudno, kiedy nie można inaczej, to trzeba oszukiwać. – A jakby się skąd dowiedziała o wszystkim i przyjechała? – No to... nie dałbym się, oho! dosyć mam tego słodkiego jarzma, już mi się sprzykrzyło! – wykrzykiwał bardzo głośno, nawet za głośno. – Panie Stachu! – zaczęła owijając sobie na palec loczek z grzywki i patrząc nań spod czoła. – Panno Zosiu, słucham! – mówił jakimś miłosnym, przyduszonym głosem. – Trzeba być zawsze mężczyzną, zawsze... zawsze... nie trzeba się obawiać mamy, trzeba mnie kochać i słuchać; dobrze, panie Stachu? – Panno Zosiu! alboż pani nie widzi, że jestem mężczyzną? kocham panią, przesiedliłem się do tutejszej gminy, dałem na zapowiedzi, prosiłem o urlop, weźmiemy ślub, wyjedziemy, no i tak panią kocham, tak kocham, że nigdy tak nie kochałem! – i łzy mu zaświeciły w niebieskich oczach. Przytuliła się do niego i rozgarniała mu paluszkami włosy zwichrzone, bo czapkę trzymał w ręku, a on ją zaczął całować po twarzy, po oczach, ustach, włosach, rękach, gdzie dostał i szeptał łzawo: – Moja złota Zośka, moja dobra, moja kochana, najdroższą, święta, moja ty mateczko! – Dzieci! a chodźcie no do domu! – zagrzmiał z werendy bas Osieckiej i echem rozległ się po lesie. Wzięli się za ręce i poszli. Osiecka roztyła się przez ostatnie czasy, włosy miała bielsze, a twarz różowszą. Patrzyła na Stasia groźnie i gdy ją na powitanie całował w rękę, uszczypała go w policzek. – Rzepa nie chłopak. Po ślubie dziateczki do lasu, po ślubie. A to takie smyki, jak pan, co psem śmierdzą jeszcze, to z daleka od narzeczonej... kiedy mówię, że z daleka, to z daleka! – krzyknęła czerwieniąc się nagle. – Ależ ja nie zaprzeczam – tłumaczyć się począł. – Głupiś, mój kochany. Franka, przyprowadzić na obiad Tolę! – wrzasnęła. – Proszę pani, już wszystko gotowe. Urlop mieć będę w piątek najdalej, to w sobotę ślub możemy wziąć i wyjedziemy zaraz na parę tygodni. – Dobrze... matkę biorę na siebie, już ja ją uprzedzę o wszystkim, no, mówię, że uprzedzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Dziękuję pani. Poszli w głąb domu. Category:Fermenty